Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki Short Story Contest: May 2011
For the first short story contest on the wiki, the story idea is: *'Write a short story (less than 2000 words) about Android 17 after the Cell Games. This may take place during GT as well, if the author chooses.' *'To see the other rules of this contest, visit this page.' *'The winner of this contest will receive a special prize.' *'Please post your submission for this contest directly on this page, and denote which one is yours by a property tag (done by typing ).' *'Please do not add pictures to the submission, as it will only clutter the page.' *'The due date for submissions is May 30th.' *'Have fun and good luck!' KorintheKat's Submission I was walking across the land. Not flying. Just a regular day. I thought not much lied ahead. After Cell was destroyed, I took my departure. I was looking for the next thrill, if there was any within my range. I saw many people surpass me in strength. Imagine, ME. The once terrible Android 17. I was meant to destroy, and kill that saiyan quickly. I stopped walking, and looked at a waterfall. It's so peaceful, yet so violent. It's just like my, and many other weaklings's stories. The droplet starts at the top, strong as ever, surpassing everyone else. But then, it gets rained on by much more bigger droplings, and ultimately, it falls into the lake. This happened with Tien, Yamcha, and that mime thing. I am pretty sure it will happen to Piccolo in time as well. I then continued walking. I felt left out of the whole situation, never being considered a hero. 18, my sister was welcomed easily into there arms and married Krillin. However, Me? They just shooed me off. Without my sister, I felt alone. Suddenly, i felt the ground shaking. Something was happening. I grabbed my shotgun and prepared for any visitors. But, it seemed to be nothing nearby. I then saw a explosion, Then another, Then again. I decided to check it out. I flew over to the scene, but it seemed to be nothing but a regular training assignment involving Tien and.... that mime dude. I flew back, shotgun in hand. But it seemed another explosion, far away. I flew over there, and it turned out to be another for-fun fight. I landed back on the ground. This is what it felt like, to be weak. To be surpassed easily by alot of people. Sure, i could make a few moves on Tien and Yamcha and.... his name was Chowzoo? Whatever. But the others, Piccolo, Gohan, Goku, Vegeta. I can't land a finger on any of them. Then it hit me. I didin't have to fight. All i had to do was to support them. Maybe fight some crime, or something. But it was true, my days are over. Training won't help it, i can't do a thing about being this weak. Training does not affect Androids. I picked up my shotgun, and said "A fighters life is not for me." I walked away. 3 years later.. It's been 8 years since Cell was defeated. My sister had a baby, so i'm a uncle now. But it matters not. Gohan has grown up, and has gotten quite stronger. Goku has returned. Vegeta is a Super Saiyan 2. Goku is a Super Saiyan 3. Cell is not even considered strong anymore. The terror of Buu is much more then that. He proved it by killing me. When he destroyed Earth, I didin't last long. My skin was ripped off as i was pushed into a mountain. When i slammed into the mountain, the Earth finally gave up. It exploded. Only a leg was lft, because that was my last sight. But everyone was wished back, luckily, and Goku defeated Buu. I had to... you could say, "persuade" two drunks to raise their hands up and give energy to the damn Spirit Bomb. It's funny how weak normal humans are. They are so helpless... so... controllable.. I wan't to be restored! I wan't to kill... Kill them all... Yes. When my time comes, when a miracle happens... I shall be reborn.I can sense it. Powers fighting all 'round. Yes...... Of course! I can regain my true power! Why did i not think of this the whole time? Recently a portal from hell opened... My counterpart will come out, and we can work together! And once I gain all the power, I shall be the ruler of Earth! I saw a family walking the path I was on. I shot a ki-blast at all of them, instantly killing them all. I grinned, evily. It's been quite a long time since i've done this.... So this is how fun it was? Hah! I'm going to murder everyone on Earth who can't fight back! (cackles evily) And i shall name myself... Super 17. Android Aid Coming Soon...﻿ Freedom? (SSWerty) I'll always remember that first time I woke up, after being swallowed by Cell. It felt amazing. That freedom I had when I made my first movements after being regurgitated. I'd never truly appreciated how lucky I was to have such freedom before. Back before then, I was able to go wherever I wanted, do whatever I wanted. Yeah, life was great. Too bad that all had to end. At first, before the stuff with Cell, I'd wandered the earth with my sister, and this wierd dude who didn't speak much. Android 18, and Android 16. I didn't like him at first, but he grew on me, eventually. We had some good times together, like when we stole from all those shops, stole that van from those hicks in the middle of nowhere. We didn't really have a goal in mind, just wanted to find and kill Goku. Goku. That name seems so far off to me now, so distant. And yet, so close and comforting, in a strange way. I suppose it's because he's from my old life, as I like to call it. Thinking of anything from before all this makes me wish it were still back then, when we were truly carefree, were afraid of nothing. But, of course, good times never last. That bastard Cell came along. I thought I could take him, of course I did. I was an arrogant fool back then, I had no idea of what hardships were, what desperation and struggle was. And so I tried to fight him. I was destroyed. I was eaten by Cell seconds after our fight. Or at least, I thought I was eaten. Something similar happened, for sure. I don't remember much after then. The bits I do are...unpleasant. Swirling darkness, pain, I wasn't even sure if I was alive or not. I thought that I'd died and had been sent to Hell. Snippets of the outside world came to me occasionally. They were probably the worst things, to see it through another's eyes. I remember seeing Android 18 getting eaten as well, but I could never feel her next to me. It was truly hell. Then I saw Cell fighting Goku, and his son, I forget his name. It was all so long ago. Cell was going to explode at one point, then everything was all flashy and I saw a wall of blue energy, and then, I woke up. The wind rustled alongside my face and I sat up. I looked around and saw a wasteland around me. I didn't know what had happened. I flew into a town, to check up on things, maybe find out what was going on. I saw a large, curly haired man sitting in a car yelling, and crowds cheering. A TV screen next to me blared out that this man had defeated Cell. I couldn't believe it. I left the town immediately. I couldn't believe it. Cell defeated? Who really defeated him? Why was I still alive? The answers to these I soon found out. Once again, I had complete and utter freedom. I could do whatever I wanted. I blew up a few towns, killed a few people, nothing major. But then those damn friends of his caught me. The bald one was there, I forget his name too, he asked the others not to kill me. Said I didn't deserve it. I wish they had. That was a few years ago now, and the highlights since then have been mugging strangers who walk through the woods. I'm so bored in life now. So imprisoned. There's nothing to do. I can't kill people, I can't burn down towns and cause havoc, I can't fight anyone. They're all too strong. Why is everything so bland? Freedom? You can't honestly expect me to say I have freedom in my new life. I can't do anything, I don't even know why I exist now. Freedom? No, I'd say boredom. -SSWerty Rebirth? I Don't Like The Look Of It. Category:Dragon Ball Fanon